chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder Grows Up
"Chowder Grows Up" is a special half-hour story set twenty years in the future, showing Chowder as an adult. From an exit interview with Greenblatt, the episode will be about Chowder's refusal to let go of his role as Mung Daal's apprentice, negatively impacting the lives of everyone he cares about. Chowder also meets his new apprentice, Scraps, in this episode. Ultimately, he will have to find if he is ready to live on his role as a chef. Premiere Currently Chowder Grows Up was only shown in America and Italy, both on the 7th of August. Trivia *According to Greenblatt, this episode would be the last episode of the show unless the fans protest to get it back, or if Chowder continues to have great ratings *Some of the main cast reprised their roles although this episode goes 20 years into the future. *At the end of the episode: #Mung and Truffles retired happily in the tropics. #Gorgonzola can finally attempt to make Chowder jealous, like by height and by wealth. #Schnitzel learned to enjoy being married with Endive. #Gazpacho followed his dream of doing stand-up comedy to his fruit stand customers, which was enjoyed by many. #Chowder took over the Catering Company, trained Scraps, married Panini, with whom he had 50 babies with. *Since Chowder never tried to grew up, the following is a list of what happened to each of his friends' lives and that what screwed it up; #Mung Daal and Truffles have had to work with Chowder for 20 more years, making them completly exhausted. #Gorgonzola grew up and became the C.E.O. of the powerful CandleStacks Inc. However, since Chowder never matured, it was a hollow victory, as he couldn't brag to anyone, and he became misreable; using his apprentice to dress up like Chowder while he insulted him, to fill the void. #Schnitzel was married to Endive, which he is disgusted with, because he needed someone to vent about Chowder with. This resulted in Shnitzel going crazy. #Panini never got married to Chowder, making her misreable, and having to vent her fury, sadness, and love on her terrified apprentice, Ambrosia, by treating her like a baby. #Gazpacho was driven to near insanity by his mother, and hid in the desert in a "man-cave", getting stung by venomous scorpions and crushed by serpents, all while pretending to be actually successful and rich, with girlfriends, and being a master at martial arts. * A trailer for the Chowder Grows Up special was released on August 2nd. * Chowder's voice actor Nicky Jones only voiced Chowder for most of the finale. When Chowder became a man at the end of the special, he was voiced by the show's creator, C.H. Greenblatt. * Shnitzel gets married to Endive, expanding the Shnitzel and Endive relationship tenfold. * Ceviche did not appear in this episode, although his actor voiced Scraps in this episode. * If you look closely on the babystroller, there is a baby that looks like a mix between C.H. Greenblatt and Chowder. * When Chowder is picking a student, Greenblatt's puppet was a choice, and Chowder rejected him, stating "Too Carl!". * Kimchi did not appear in this episode. * When Gazpacho was in the dessert, he dressed like a Tusken Raider from Star Wars. * Chowder apparently sang a song for 20 years straight. * Gorgonzola looks similar to his original look as an adult, but wears a suit, is slightly taller, and has a bigger candle on his head. * Future Panini looks like a tall version of her child look, but with a dress with an apron. * Chowder after singing a song and holding the last note for 20 years looked taller. * So, if Chowder was 9 before he sang in this episode, and he sang for 20 years, that makes him 29 years old, which is past the year of puberty. * Endive looked the same after 20 years. * Young Chowder and Panini somehow went into the future, and interrupted Future Chowder and Panini and their attempt to kiss, although this was obviosly a gag to show what Chowder's younger self thought of how his life turned out. Goofs *at some point during Chowder's song, Chowder's hat is missing a a pointy part, though it may have been turned sideways Gallary Scraps.PNG|Scraps|link=Scraps bg.PNG|"Ha,Now im taller than you.I win!" Chowder.PNG|"Win what?" Chowder 2.PNG|"Oh,Hi new babies" v.PNG|Shnitzel married to Endive.|link=Snitzel married to Endive g.PNG 20 years C&P.jpg|"Babies,put Scraps down! C&P 50 Babies.jpg|"Oh,Num Nums,in taking our 50 babies out for a walky walk.Yes I am,Yes I am." |link=Panchowbies Category:Episodes